bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:Wiki General Discussion
Discuss the Wiki Here John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-) 10:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal How about we wipe out every single thing JS has ever put on this wiki, remove the edits from the page histories, and forget he ever existed. -Blackout- 16:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Inquiry Well, I would whole heatedly support this, but I'm sure that he may have made a couple of edits that actually DID some good... :AS for his characters, THAT I do support...--The Page Rater: Ynot 22:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I say we do a strategic retcon and make it so his characters never existed in the first place. ::Oh, and kill all the rants. ---Blackout- 08:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Perfect, Now, TO KILL THE UPGRAG! -- 15:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, whaaa? ---Blackout- 19:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oppose Seeing as we never reached a decision two years ago. :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 11:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) So what now? Can we start trying to revive this wiki? Ever since the game moved to the forum we've been getting practically no activity. I've been thinking we could start by getting TBS to put a prominent link to the wiki on the forum. ---Blackout- 12:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :True enough, I've been trying t update pages, but some just aren't worth it Like the Anima and Idiotas(Excluding Ynot) are pretty much just Character Pages, their history is essentially the Same as Ynot's, so Posting the same thing multiple times is a waste of space. --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 12:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. ::Then again I am a pedant who seeks completeness. ---Blackout- 12:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Project Due to my quitting the forum I now have a lot more time to edit the wiki. I've got the original topic bookmarked and will continue to add more information from there here. I also propose that we find the point where Users separate from characters in The Original Topic (TOT). I believe this takes place when other characters controlled by the same User start appearing. Discuss. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 11:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds awesome, helping the wiki is always a great endeavor. As for when the Users appear, that's a hard call, cause if we go by your interpretation, then it'd be pretty soon into the game, as User:-Blackout- started using multiple characters almost immediately. And the Anima didn't wait to long to appear after Ynot. :I'd say the best call would be the first time Architect, MY, or MK are mentioned, as those are the first actual USERS I can recall being brought in to the Game. Them, or which ever actually IS mentioned first. --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 19:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I've been reading TOT today, and from what I can see everything got a lot more serious after everyone was forced to make new characters for the 2009 Bara Magna storyline. Very shortly afterwards our old characters came back, met the new characters, and then that's where BZPB as it is now really set off, in my opinion. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds logical, let's let others weigh in on the subject before jumping though --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 19:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::The Architect I believe was first mentioned by JS, the Users concept didn't come in until much later. And by much later I mean it was a few days before TOT got closed down. --''David Robert Jones'' 10:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC)